Deseos enfermos
by MortalGirlZz
Summary: Después de un tiempo sin subir un Fanfic,este sera algo ¿Diferente? Ok, lo único diferente son los personajes. Para no hacerles Spoilers, se trata de una tragedia que afecta al mundo, principalmente a Fred, intenta superarlo, pero habrían otros problemas con los que lidiar también, haciendo que actúe raro, lo que hace que Gogo se preocupe por el. (Yaoi Hard Lemmon) (Big Hero 6 AU)
1. Introducción

Nos encontramos con Fred ,envuelto en el profundo velo oscuro de la noche, el joven de dieciocho años deja hundir el cuerpo entre la suavidad de las sabanas; la expresión distante, mirada perdida en el techo. Después del funeral, cansado por llorar tanto, sintiendo un enorme vacío de la pérdida de alguien que sí en vida no pudo estar presente para él, ahora ya jamás podrá estar.

Esa persona, era su padre, el gran conocido y admirado Stan Lee, había fallecido.

¿De qué había muerto? No por una enfermedad, ni por algún accidente, simplemente, sus años no le daban para mas, teniendo 110 años en el mundo, este señor había disfrutado muy bien su vida, pero su descendiente no tanto, teniendo que ir a la Isla Familiar por 3 días, para luego regresar, solamente por menos de 2 días para luego irse otros 3 mas. Por tanto la conexión entre ellos, era casi nula, lo que Fred quería era al menos recibir una felicitación por parte de su padre, o poder tener una platica que no sea sobre el clima o algo por el estilo, como mínimo.

En el funeral, habían asistido una multitud de gente, familiares, socios, amigos, conocidos, incluso algunos fans del famoso guionista a velarlo antes de ser enterrado, dejaron que algunos lo vieran por ultima vez, Fred no aguanto verlo así, sintió un agudo dolor en el corazón, para luego salir corriendo hasta su hogar.

Para no hacerles el cuento largo. El recordaba la sorpresa y espantosa imagen de su padre, quien parecía estar sentado en su sillón, sin responder, sin lentes y con los ojos completamente blancos. Mucha gente esta sin esperanzas al saber que el dueño de una empresa enorme y memorable, ya no podrá participar en algún proyecto o hacer mas cameos nunca más.

A Fred se le conoce por su actitud despreocupada y siempre desimportada, pero muchos tenían que reconocer que el tiene sentimientos como cualquier otra persona en el mundo. Sus amigos entendían su situación, ya lo habían pasado con Tadashi hace casi un año.

Ademas de las cosas buenas que te pueden brindar el hecho de ser el descendiente de alguien famoso, también pueden haber cosas malas.

El cual era que, los Paparazzis no paraban de perseguir a la esposa de Stan Lee o a su hijo Fred, intentando sacarles respuestas de preguntas diseñadas por gente morbosa, empeorando el asunto, mientras su madre salia en los medios llorando y sollozando, no por el acoso constante, sino por que le recordaban que su esposo había muerto, causándole mas tristeza de la necesaria. Mientras que con Fred, se mostraba intentado alejar a los periodistas y hacerles entender que no quera responder nada, puesto que no deben meterse en su vida, por mas famoso que sea, no tenían derecho a quitarle su privacidad, aclaro el joven en los medios, pero el morbo de mucha gente que no entiende por palabras seguía de pie y constante.

Fue demasiado para Fred, que incluso tenia miedo salir a la casa solo para tomar un respiro, por tanto dejó de ir a trabajar a la Universidad de San Fransokyo, la depresión los dominaba, pero no podían rendirse.

Los dos pensaron que hay un poco mas allá y que uno debe seguir adelante, su madre puso en marcha a empezar de 0, y Fred volvió a ser la mascota de la escuela otra vez.

Llegando a la universidad, la mayoría lo recibió con una calurosa bienvenida, el cual el joven les agradecío el hecho de que se preocuparan por el.

Todo parecía normal, habían superado parte de la depresión y lo demás estaba resultando bien, aunque ahora la esposa de Stan Lee sería la dueña del negocio familiar, así que ella sería la que tendría que ir a la Isla familiar, pero al menos logró que no fuera tan seguido y estuviera mas en contacto con su hijo, y la negociación resultó medianamente bien, ya no tendrá que ir tan seguido, pero eso no impedía que tuviese que ir al menos 2 veces al mes, pero para ella y Fred, eso era mejor que antes.

Pero una noche, llegando de la universidad. Fred logró ver a su madre con un hombre que no había visto antes, estos estaban agarrados de las dos manos e intercambiándose unas palabras, para el joven se le hizo algo extraño e incomodo, el hombre era de un aspecto ya muy adulto, de unos 50 y tantos años, con bigote y peinado rectos, recordándole a un militar. A pesar de que el joven tiene una personalidad muy abierta, no le parecía que el señor fuera muy agradable por su aspecto frió y áspero.

Eso lo vio a distancia, hasta que su madre se dio cuenta de que el estaba ahí.

-"Fred, hijo mio. Quiero que conozcas a alguien." - Dijo la señora mientras su hijo se acercaba dudosamente. - "Su nombre es Richard."

-"Mucho gusto, hijastro." - Dijo el señor ofreciéndole la mano al joven.

Este parecía no creerse el hecho de que ahora tendría un padrastro, se quedo bastante quieto por algunos segundos.

-"El gusto es mio, padrastro." - Responde Fred mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

-"Bueno, ahora el y yo saldremos un rato, te encargo la casa." - Dijo la señora mientras se iba abrazada de su pareja.

Fred no es alguien de criterios superficiales o muy rígidos como CIERTAS personas. Le agarró confianza a su padrastro, ya que este al conocer también de los cómics, podía interactuar con su hijastro, aunque no fue de la noche a la mañana, no tardó mucho para que que el joven universitario pudiera pasarla bien con su nuevo padre. El le confirmó que es un ex militar viudo y que había participado en algunas guerras como entre la de Franlemania y los ejércitos musulmanes entre 2023 y 2025, explicando lo que se hacía día a día, desde el inicio y fin de la guerra, pero a pesar de lo que su aspecto y pasado daba a notar, era alguien no tan serio y con cierto sentido del humor, sin dejarse llevar por cosas del pasado, solo vivía el presente.

Hasta ahí, todo bien...O eso era lo que Fred creía.


	2. Cuando la pesadilla comienza

Fred y su Richard parecían llevar una buena relación, no la perfecta, pero para ser hijastro y padrastro se llevaban muy bien. Hasta que una noche, todo cambiaría para la vida del joven amante de cómics.

El estaba recostado en su cuarto, viendo uno de sus cómics. Esperando a que el sueño le llegara, inundado en sus pensamientos de fantasía y aliviado de que su madre no estaría por unos idas, por tanto se tomaría la libertad de dejar de bañarse por unos días.

Todo estaba tranquilo y en silencio, solo se podía oir como el cómic era cambiado de hoja cada cierto tiempo. Hasta que la manija de la puerta comenzaba a moverse, rompiendo el silencio de la habitación, el joven se levanto para ver quien podría ser, la puerta se abrió, era su padrastro. A Fred no le incomodaba que entrasen a su cuarto, pero ¿Porque iría ese hombre a su cuarto?

\- Hola Fred. - Saludó.

\- ¿Richard? - Contestó en respuesta a su saludo.

Fred se terminó de sentar en la cama, mientras que el padrastro lo acompaña.

-"¿Qué haces, hijo?"

-"Pues nada, solo leyendo este cómic."

-"Quiero hacerte una pregunta."

-"Si, dígame."

-"¿Has tenido novia alguna vez?"

-"¿Eh? Este...No, hasta el día de hoy no la he tenido."

-"¿Porque?" - Pregunta extrañado el señor. - "Si no estas feo."

-"Bueno en realidad nunca me ha interesado eso, a mi solo me gusta estar feliz y que los demas lo esten tambien."

-"Eso es bueno hijo. Y supongo que no has perdido tu virginidad ¿Verdad?"

Fred se extraña por la pregunta.

-"Pues...no..." - Responde confundido.

-"¿No te gustaría perderla?"

-"...No...Creo que ya dije que no me interesa eso."

-"¿Estas seguro?" - Richard se acerca cada vez más a Fred.

-"...Ehmm...Creo que estamos muy cerca."

-"Así es."

El señor mayor rodea con sus brazos al chico, este se incomoda e intenta soltarse. Una de la manos, de pasar a acariciar la espalda, lo pasa cada vez mas bajo hasta llegar a su trasero derecho, de acariciarla paso a apretarla, esto causa que Fred se sonroje e intenta escapar del hombre.

-"¿!Qué esta haciendo!?" - Pregunta Fred.

-"Voy hacerte sentir bien." - Responde el señor y lo acuesta en la cama, pero el joven aun se forcejeaba y se movía.

El militar, al ver que su hijastro no se quedaba quieto, tomó cartas en el asunto, agarra su propio cinturón y amarra las muñecas de Fred para luego sostener el extremo del cinturón a la cama, este mismo al no tener la fuerza suficiente termina inmovilizado y sin ninguna escapatoria.

El chico estaba más que extrañado o sorprendido, aterrorizado. Su respiración estaba agitada, intentaba desatar sus muñecas, sin éxito alguno. Siente y observa que dos manos le levantan la blusa, dejando ver su abdomen y su torso al aire, el padrastro lo contempla fijamente y Fred se comienza a sonrojar y a desviar su mirada.

Siente como la cara de su padrastro se carca cada vez mas a el. Le besa su mejilla, su oreja, su cuello, su torso, para luego ir a los pezones de Fred, este al sentir la boca del hombre, esboza un pequeño gemido, quedando rígidos y excitados, la lengua del señor baja por su abdomen, el cual se tambaleaba y temblaba.

Llega a sus pantalones y se los retira dejándolo en ropa interior, las manos se ponen donde debería estar el miembro y comienzan a masajearle la zona, Fred comienza a gemir aun sonrojado y a moverse involuntariamente.

Lo masajeaba lento y tranquilo, haciendo que el miembro comenzara a poner duro y excitado. Pero la velocidad aumentaba, Fred se sentía extraño, ese cosquilleo peculiar que le daba, jadeaba y gemía, las manos se movían cada vez más rápido, hasta el grado que el joven gemía más fuerte y cuando dejó de masajearlo, el pene estaba palpitando y luchando por salir de su ropa interior, el chico respiraba profundamente y cerró sus ojos por un momento.

Los abre otra vez cuando siente y luego observa como su padrastro le arranca la ropa interior, rompiéndola de momento. De eso, ve que sus piernas comienzan a abrirse por las manos del ex militar. Fred no podía esbozar una palabra por lo asustado que estaba, solo gemía y jadeaba de manera involuntaria. Lo mira fijamente, no tiene el cuerpo de un modelo, pero al señor le excitaba el hecho de dominar a un chico flacucho y menos fuerte que el.

De repente, el joven comienza a sentir algo rozando en donde estaría su entrada, el señor se habia sacado el miembro del pantalón y empezar a estimular a Fred, este niega con la cabeza.

-"...Ese lugar...No es para esas cosas..." - Dice siendo interrumpido por sus propios gemidos.

-"Solo de esa manera perderás tu virginidad."

-"¡Pero yo no dije que quería perderla!"

-"Déjame decir que los otros chicos aguantaban mas que tu."

Fred se preguntaba ¿Que chicos?, no tarda en darse cuenta de algo, que le destroza por dentro.

-"...¡U-Usted es un violador!..."

-"Haz adivinado, eres muy inteligente a pesar de que no estudias."

-"¡Déjeme ir!" - Contesta Fred intentando soltar sus muñecas del cinturón, en vano. - "No quiero ser parte de ellos."

-"No depende de ti. Ademas...No creo que quieras que le pase algo a tu madre si tu no te dejas...¿Verdad?" - Amenaza el militar, el joven se aterró por las cosas que podría sufrir su madre por su culpa.

-"No...No quiero...Solo...Haga lo que quiera." - Responde viendo hacia otro lado y avergonzado, ademas del hecho de que estaba siendo humillado y violado, por lo que ha provocado al confiar en un cualquiera en tan pocos días.

En ese instante, el militar sonríe perversamente y el miembro se introduce rápida y bruscamente dentro del chico, este lanza un gemido, de dolor y no tanto de placer para ser exactos. Fred aguantaba el dolor, ese falo era muy grande y grueso para el, intenta no gritar, sus ojos de humedecen, pero sin tirar lagrimas aun, fue con un empujón de su padrastro el que hizo que cayera una a la almohada.

El señor no se limita a hacerlo lento y delicado, empieza a moverse a una velocidad entre media y rápida, haciendo que su miembro entrara y saliera del recto de su hijastro, este, de costumbre, comienza a gemir mas fuerte y chillón que antes, no podía evitarlo, intentaba contenerse, sentía placer, pero al mismo tiempo dolor, que aunque se fue disminuyendo conforme pasaban los minutos, era contra su voluntad y por tanto no lo disfrutaba. Al no poder mover sus manos, no podía cubrir su boca y controlarse. Fue una tortura para el joven.

Mientras tanto, el señor sentía absoluto placer, su entrada estaba muy cómoda y caliente para su miembro, que estimulaban y humedecía cada vez más el recto del chico, además de que los gemidos, llantos y quejas de su hijastro le excitaban más y más. Parecía haber sido su mejor encuentro hasta la fecha.

-"Me vengo." - El señor hizo una mueca y comenzaba a ir más rápido.

-"¡No!¡No se corra en mí!"

-"¡No te quejes! ¡Si eres un varón! ¡Ni que fueras una mujer para quedarte embarazada!"

Fred quería reclamar más, pero los empujones y el cosquilleo que el sentía dentro de el, le impedían hablar. Y finalmente, el hombre se corre dentro del chico, lanzando un gruñido de placer al aire. Mientras que el otro, da un ultimo gemido y deja caer su cabeza en la almohada, respirando y recuperando el aliento. El ex militar suelta las piernas de chico y desata sus muñecas. Mientras que este se aleja de su padrastro, cerrando y juntando sus piernas en sus pecho, para luego desahogarse de su llanto.

-"¿Porque? ¿Porque me hizo eso? ¿Yo qué le he hecho?" - Solloza Fred.

-"¡Vamos! No te pongas así, de hecho, ahora que soy tu padrastro y te tengo dominado, podré hacerte lo que yo quiera. A no ser que quieras que le pase algo a tu hermosa madre." - Le susurra al oído dando a entender que no sería la ultima vez que lo violaría.

El señor se levanta de la cama, se sube el cierre, se pone su cinturón y se retira de la habitación sin nada mas que decir. Fred se queda en shock por unos segundos, ahora no podrá oponerse sin que le pase algo a su progenitora. Vuelve a hecharse a llorar y a maldecir en su mente a ese enfermo hombre.

De repente se madre llega, saluda a su esposo cariñosamente, Fred en el interior de su cuarto, puede escuchar la voz de la mujer y se hace el dormido, pero seguía sollozando involuntariamente, sin poder evitarlo.

-"¿Cómo esta Fred?" - Pregunta la Señora Lee.

-"En su cuarto."

Se dirige a su cuarto, al abrir la puerta, lo ve acostado y con sabanas cubiertas. La mujer se acerca para darle el beso de buenas noches y ve que estaba sollozando, esto le preocupa y su pareja se hace el preocupado.

-"Fred...Estas llorando...¿Qué te ha pasado, hijo?"

El chico ve la cara de su padrastro, quien lo amenazaba con la mirada, el piensa rápido y se las ingenia.

-"Es que tuve un mal sueño." - Dice Fred y se seca una lagrima.

-"Dios mio, tranquilo hijo, solo son pesadillas. Ya estoy aquí." - Abraza a su hijo y Richard lo acompaña a abrazarlo también.

La mujer le da un beso en la mejilla a su hijo, ella y su padrastro le dan las buenas noches y se retiran los dos, no sin antes que el ex militar lo mire con una perversa sonrisa y luego cierre su puerta.

La vida de Fred, se volvería una especie de infierno en vida.


	3. Un Fred muy extraño

Fred, después de esa noche, todo lo que se aproximaba era solo el comienzo, su madre al salir a la Isla familiar muy seguido, por tanto las noches en las que no estaba, serian las peores para el joven. En las cuales siempre terminaba llorando y su padrastro más que satisfecho.

Eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que una de esas noches, no se le ocurre mejor idea que empezar a grabar a su hijastro siendo violado, ponía la cámara en algún lugar de la habitación y se ponía a grabar. Fred le suplica que no lo haga, que su reputación puede que se arruine si el mundo sabe que fue violado por un hombre, aveces la gente o la sociedad es muy cruel y a pesar de que les digas que te violaron y que fue en contra de tu misma voluntad, la mayoría pensará que te regalaste y que eres un facilón o facilona. Pero bueno.

Pero el hombre no era tan imbécil como para subir esos vídeos, ya que así la gente sabría que se trataba de un violador y asesino serial, el cual ya estaba siendo buscado por la policía, y lo capturarían. Por tanto le explica al chico que no subiría las grabaciones, este se alivia un poco, pero el hecho de ser grabado de causaba mas incomodidad de la que ya sentía. Pero el se dejaba ir por el cariño que le tiene a su madre. Una mujer de gran corazón al igual que su hijo, por tanto, este no dejaría que le pasara algo aunque el costo de ello sea bastante alto.

Y eso no era un problema solo para el, si no también afectaba a los que lo rodeaban.

Sus amigos, maestros y compañeros en general lo veían con una actitud muy extraña, cuando le contaban un chiste ya no se echaba a reír como antes, ahora solo mostraba una falsa sonrisa, en raras ocasiones, llegaba a reírse pero de una manera muy seca y forzada, se notaba que lo hacia para parecer "normal" y no sospecharan de el, causando exactamente lo contrario.. Su trabajo lo seguía haciendo bien, aunque menos animado y energético.

Ademas de que cuando los del equipo se reunían en el laboratorio a platicar, el se iba mucho mas temprano de lo habitual, curiosamente, cuando recibía una llamada, el se iba sin siquiera despedirse. Eso era bastante extraño para sus amigos, quienes no tardaron de sospechar que algo le pasaba u ocultaba.

Esto se repitió varias veces y sus amigos ya estaban más que preocupados, hartos de que se fuera así nada más.

-"Chicos, algo no esta bien con Fred." - Dice Honey Lemon.

-"Es cierto, incluso los maestros y los del equipo de fútbol lo ven extraño. Recuerdo que antes siempre llegaba con un chiste y ahora, es mas callado y casi no se ríe." - Aporta Wasabi.

-"¿No será que aun esté deprimido por lo de su padre?" - Pregunta Gogo.

-"Tal vez, pero recuerdo que unas cuantas semanas después de su muerte, el se veía normal, pero si te das cuenta de repente se comporta extraño, así que no creo que sea lo de su padre." - Responde Hiro.

-"Debemos preguntarle para saber que es lo que tiene y isa poder ayudarlo con lo que sea que tenga." - Dice la flacucha de pelo rubio.

El equipo había formulado un plan para el día siguiente, el momento llega y todos platican, Fred recibe la llamada, se para de su asiento y se dirige a la puerta de salida.

Pero Wasabi se pone frente la puerta, impidiendo que el joven pudiera pasar por ella.

-"Ehmm...¿Podrías moverte Wasabi? Tengo que irme."

-"Esta vez no te vas a ningún lado." - Dijo Gogo mientras se acercaba y cruzaba sus brazos.

Sus amigos lo rodean.

-"¿Qué te está pasando, Fred? Te llaman y solamente te desapareces." - Dice Hiro.

-"Sabemos que algo te pasa. Todo mundo te ve raro estos últimos días." - Aporta Wasabi.

-"¿A donde se ha ido el Fred de antes? El que era alegre, abierto, divertido y despreocupado." - Se cuestiona Honey Lemon.

-"No es nada importante, solo es algo personal."

-"Queremos ayudarte, entendemos lo que estas pasando ahora que tu padre no está, pero la vida sigue."

-"No es eso, es otra cosa. No quiero hablar de ello."

-"Fred esta experimentando sensaciones de ansiedad, presión y algo de estrés, lo cual sería el resultado de algún problema que ocurre en su vida, algo te esta afectando o te sientes amenazado por algo o alguien." - Dice Baymax con su voz robotica y neutral.

-"¿Amenazado?" - Preguntá Hiro y voltea a los demás para luego voltear a Fred. - "Fred...¿Alguien te esta haciendo daño?"

Esto hace que Fred se ponga más nervioso, pensando en que responder.

-"¡Si! ¡Ustedes mismos me están amenazando!" - Contesta.

-"¡Se que ocultas algo y lo dirás ahora!" - Responde Gogo mientras agarra la camisa de Fred y haciendo un puño con la otra mano.

-"¿Ves? ¡Ahora mismo lo estas haciendo!" - Señala el chico del gorro el puño de Gogo.

La chica de pelo corto lo piensa, se da cuenta de que es verdad y lo suelta.

-"Lo siento." - Se disculpa mientras mira a otro lado y se toca el brazo.

-"No te preocupes, sabes que no hay rencores, amiga." - Pone su mano en el hombro de la pelinegra.

-"Hay algo más que te pasa...¿Porque no lo dices?...Solo queremos ayudarte." - Pregunta la rubia de lentes rosas.

-"Y pueden hacerlo...Solo déjenme ir, tengo que ver a mi madre, ha estado un poco deprimida a pesar de los meses y soy su único apoyo." - Responde Fred.

-"Ah, era eso el porque te ibas." - Dice Hiro y Fred le asienta con la cabeza.

-"Esta bien, puedes irte. Lamentamos haberte retenido." - Se disculpa Wasabi mientras se aparta de la puerta dejando que su amigo pueda irse.

El joven se retira y regresa a su casa. Aliviado de que ya sus amigos no sospecharían más, o bueno, al menos la mayoría, porque Gogo aun no estaba convencida, a pesar de que el Fred que conoció muchas veces le causaba estrés o la molestaba, no era que lo extrañara, pero no le gusta verlo de esa manera. Sabía perfectamente que lo que le pasaba a su amigo no era el hecho de que su madre este deprimida, sabe que si eso fuera verdad, Fred no estaría tan extraño como lo estaba. Por tanto ella encontraría la forma de saber que es lo que le ocurría.


	4. Una verdad revelada de la peor manera

Sus amigos, ahora que ya sabían lo que a Fred le pasaba, aceptaron el hecho de que se fuera temprano. Sin embargo Gogo, como ya se dijo, al ser una chica difícil de engañar, aun se quedaba con la duda, sabía que algo más le afectaba. Todos como de costumbre, estaban en el laboratorio, Fred con sus cómics, Wasabi estaba acomodando las cosas de su maquina una precisión increíble, Honey estaba viendo una de sus mezclas, en esa ocasión estaba viendo si era posible hacer su propio perfume, Gogo estaba haciendo modificaciones a las llantas de su moto, por vigésima vez. Y Hiro estaba viendo vídeos de gatitos en la panza de Baymax con una bolsa de gomitas en la mano. A pesar de estar un poco separados al estar divididos en el aula, aun seguían conversando unos con otros de vez en cuando.

El chico recibe la típica llamada, pero pasa algo.

-"¿Qué dices?¿Allá?...Ahí voy..." - Responde en un tono bastante bajo para que no lo pudieran escuchar.

Gogo es capaz de escucharlo a su amigo y nota que esta vez había algo extraño, quien agarra sus cosas y se prepara para marcharse, la pelinegra no iba a quedarse así, el chico sale del laboratorio. Ella espera a unos segundos de que el se retire, deja lo de sus llantas y se dirige hacia la puerta.

-"¿A donde vas?" - Pregunta Honey lemon al notar que su amiga se retiraba.

-"Necesidades primarias." - Responde indicando que iba al sanitario.

Ella se va por la misma puerta por la que salió Fred y ahí lo vio de espaldas caminando a las duchas cerca de la cancha de fútbol de la universidad. Se acerca sigilosamente, cada ves que Fred volteaba hacia atrás, la chica se las ingeniaba para siempre estar cerca de algún arbusto o algo en el que se podía esconder, aprovechando de que ella es muy pequeña en altura.

Cuando el chico llegó a esas duchas y Gogo estando lo suficientemente cerca de él, vio que se acercó a un señor, era su padrastro.

-"Escucha, tu madre esta en la casa y no podremos hacerlo sin que ella se de cuenta, pero no te emociones, ahora ya no hay nadie en las duchas, vamos, entra."

-"¿Te refieres a...hacerlo ahí? ¡Alguien podrá vernos o escucharnos!" - Cuestiona Fred.

-"Tranquilo, yo ya me encargue de que no hubiera nadie." - El militar abre la puerta mientras agarra el brazo de su hijastro y lo obliga a entrar el cual se notaba que no quería entrar e intentaba librarse de el.

Antes de que Gogo hiciera algo, los dos hombres entran y cierran la puerta. Se para del arbusto en el que estaba escondida y ve que hay un pequeño hoyo en una de las paredes de las duchas y pone cerca su ojo de ahí. Dándole una vista considerable de Fred y su padrastro.

Ve que su amigo tiene una expresión de miedo, el señor lo agarra de las caderas y comienza a besarlo, no uno apasionado en los labios, si no uno forzado directamente en la boca, Fred se veía asqueado y que no quería, de hecho su mismo padrastro lo estaba agarrando de la barbilla para retenerlo. De la boca va al cuello, lo lame, lo besa pero no lo chupa para no dejar marcas. Con su otra mano le alza la camisa y le toca un pectoral a su hijastro, este gime, pero no de placer, si no como una queja y signo de que no quiere.

Gogo no podía creerse lo que veía, quería hacer algo, pero estaba tan shockeada que no era capaz ni de moverse, aunque no se de a notar, ella es de mente muy abierta, pero ver eso, no le causaba asco, sino que mas bien estaba indignada, aparte de sorprendida.

El ex militar le quita la completamente la camisa a Fred y la deja aun lado, agarra sus hombros y lo agacha, haciendo que su cara quedara enfrente de la entrepierna del hombre, este se saca su miembro de su pantalón sin bajárselos, lo toma y lo frota en la cara del chico, intentando que lo meta a su boca, pero el mas joven se negaba con su cabeza y se resistía. Pero este vuelve a pesar en su madre y lo mete su boca.

El cierra sus ojos para intentar olvidar lo que esta haciendo, lo metía y lo sacaba de sus labios, siente que ese falo se pone mas duro y tieso conforme lo chupaba, todo eso a el le daba asco, pero su padrastro, como de costumbre, se excitaba abusando del pobre Fred. Agarra su cabeza y hace que el chico deje de chupar su pene. El menor comienza a respirar profundo y limpiándose la boca, a pesar de que no se corrió ahí y de no tener semen, el hecho de haber tenido eso dentro de su boca, lo hacía sentir asqueroso.

Este aun seguía sentado y de rodillas, el señor lo agarra de la cintura y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo empina, haciendo que quede en cuatro patas. Este suplica y llora que se detenga, esto a Gogo le rompe el corazón, al ver que una persona querida, al que siempre era feliz, ahora este sufriendo y con esperanzas por los suelos.

El enfermo hombre se prepara para penetrarlo, Fred, sin esperanza y al ver que quejarse no serviría de nada, su padrastro no se detendría, se deja llevar no sin antes limpiarse una lagrima de uno de sus ojos. Este al sentir que el miembro le roza su entrada, gime otra vez, pero intentando contenerse y no hacer ruido. Sus gemidos se vuelven mas chillones cuando la punta entra en el, se muerde un dedo en un intento de olvidar el dolor y evitar gemir muy fuerte. Lo cual le sirve pero muy poco.

Cuando la punta estaba dentro, el mayor lo mete todo rapidamente, el chico casi grita, pero se cubriria su boca con su mano.

-"Te gusta tenerlo dentro ¿Verdad?" - Dice el padrastro con una morbosa expresion en su rostro. Fred no estaba bien para juegos.

-"¡Solo termine esto rápido y ya!" - Reclama intentando contener sus gemidos.

-"Como ordenes."

El ex militar lo penetra, metiendo y sacando su miembro repetidas veces mientras que agarraba la cintura de Fred, haciendo que con cada empujón, su parte trasera chocara contra las caderas del hombre, dando estocones considerablemente bruscos cada ves que lo penetraba. El pobre chico hacia todo lo posible para parar de gemir muy fuerte, intentaba contenerse, se mordía nuevamente del dedo, se cubría la boca, pero nada servia del todo. Lloraba y sollozaba, no precisamente por el dolor, sino porque su inocencia, la felicidad y su libertad le habían sido arrebatadas.

Mientras que el otro, gruñía de absoluto placer, sin tener que preocuparse de nada y siéndole tan fácil para él abusar de alguien tan inocente como lo es su hijastro.

Gogo estaba llena, más que de shock o indignación, de absoluta furia, pero extrañamente no podía reaccionar, se castigaba en la mente ella sola al ver que no hacía nada por ayudarlo.

El señor sigue violando al chico, sus gemidos disminuyen conforme pasan los minutos, se había cansado de quejarse, gran parte del dolor se había ido, pero eso no significaba que lo estuviera disfrutando, ahora eran bajos, pero su rostro no dejaba mostrar tristeza y desesperanza en él.

-"Me vengo." - Gruñe el hombre y Fred no emite palabra alguna, pero si gemidos al sentir que ahora las caderas irían a una velocidad mas rápida, antes de que su dominante se corriera.

Eyacula dentro de el, el chico da un ultimo gemido al sentir ese liquido caliente y viscoso dentro de él. Su miembro sale y el joven cae rendido al suelo no sin comenzar a respirar muy cansado, soltando unas ultimas lagrimas.

Mientras que el ex militar se subía el cierre. Fred se pone su ropa lo más rápido que puede y se levanta con un poco de dificultad. Sale de las duchas junto con su padrastro, no sin que este voltee a los lados para verificar si había alguien o algo.

La pelinegra quien había presenciado con sus propios ojos un acto de violación, se esconde otra vez, hasta que su amigo se va con el señor, cuando ella vuelve a verlos otra vez, se ve que el hombre agarra de la nuca a su hijastro mientras caminaban, mientras que el otro se secaba sus lagrimas con sus mangas. Se suben a su coche y se van.

Gogo estaba impactada, hasta que por fin podía reaccionar otra vez.

-"Ese maldito bastardo." - Murmura ella con un rostro que indicaba un gran enojo y rabia.

Ella sale corriendo lo mas rápido que puede al laboratorio, llega al aula y la mayoría se preparaban para irse. Incluso Hiro ya habia guardado a Baymax para que se cargara para el dia siguiente. Honey Lemon ve que su amiga había regresado.

-"¡Gogo!¿Pero en donde te has metido?" - Reclama la rubia. - "¿Nos estabas preocupando, sabes?

-"¿Porque tardaste tanto, si solo ibas al sanitario, no?" - Pregunta Hiro.

-"...Iba...Tengo algo que contarles..." - Dice Gogo en tono bastante serio, con su ceño fruncido.

-"¿Que ha pasado?" - Pregunta Wasabi.

La chica de pelo teñido suspira y se prepara para contarles.

-"Ahora se lo que le esta pasando a Fred."

-"¿Hablaste con él ahora que saliste?"

-"...No...Ojala hubiera sido así...Me he enterado de la peor manera."

Los demás se extrañan de alguna manera. Para no hacer el cuento muy largo, Gogo les explica todo lo que ha visto y que ha pasado en las duchas, no puede olvidar cada detalle, será algo que no podrá borrarse de su mente. Conforme ella cuenta la historia, el equipo parecía no creérsela, dudaban al principio si lo que ella decía era verdad, pero se veía tan seria, que estaban entre si estaba mintiendo o estaba diciendo la verdad.

Cada ves que avanzaba, se le veía más enojo y rabia en la cara de la chica, por tanto así se daban cuenta de que lo que decir era verdad.

-"¿Quien será ese tipo?" - Pregunta Honey indignada.

-"Su padrastro." - Responde Gogo.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, no se imaginaban que era eso lo que tanto afectaba a su amigo lector de cómics.

-"¡Debemos hacer algo!" - Propone Hiro.

-"¿Pero que haremos?" - Pregunta Wasabi con los nervios crispados.

-"Te diré lo que haremos" - Dice Gogo sin borrar su rostro enojado. - "¡Le daremos una lección a ese asqueroso y luego salvaremos a Fred!"

El chico llega con su padrastro a casa, su mujer ya estaba ahí, el joven en el camino se había secado sus lagrimas, pero la tristeza aun lo dominaba. Richard le da un beso a su pareja y esta saluda a su hijo.

-"¡Hola hijo!" - Lo abraza. - "¿Como te ha ido?"

-"Bien, solo que me siento un poco cansado, ya sabes, a veces los partidos se prolongan mas y luego uno ya esta agotado despues de tantas marometas."

-"Ok, hijo. Date una ducha y ve a dormir ¿Vale? Así te sentirás mejor." - Dice la mujer tocando el hombro de su hijo. - ¡Buenas noches, hijo mío!

Le da un beso en la mejilla al chico y este se va a su habitación.

La Señora Lee, después de eso, se va a platicar con su esposo, lo típico para saber como le fue el su trabajo y esas cosas.

Fred se baña, esta vez mas fuerte de lo usual, el hecho de haber sido violado en un lugar publico lo hacia sentir mas asqueado que antes, mientras intentaba no llorar más, maldecía a ese enfermo hombre en su mente, pero para el la seguridad de su progenitora era más importante que la suya.

El equipo buscaría una forma de atrapar a ese violador, formulando otro plan para poder salvar su amigo de ese infierno que estaba viviendo. Habría un hueco de esperanza para él.


	5. Esperanzas por los suelos

Fred, estaba tan atormentado por su padrastro, el cual no solo lo violaba y lo grababa, ahora se dedica acosarlo. El chico estaba haciendo sus actividades diarias como alistar sus cosas para la universidad, ya saben, su traje, algunos cómics, libretas, etcétera. El ex militar podría llegar a su habitación y...

-"¿Alistando tus cosas?"

-"...Sí..." - Responde sin ánimos, con un rostro neutral e inexpresivo.

El enfermo hombre sonríe y se pone detrás de su hijastro, haciendo que su pecho quedara pegado a la espalda del joven, mientras sus manos agarraban sus caderas. Este solamente espera con toda su alma que ese tipo no lo viole otra vez.

-"¿Sabes?...Cuando te hago mío no veo que lo disfrutes mucho..." - Le susurra al oído de forma seductora.

El rubio con gorro de lana no emite palabras, no estaba de humor para eso, en su mente pensaba ¡¿Cómo podría disfrutarlo si es una violación?! Hasta que siente como su padrastro le mordisquea su oreja, como una de sus manos que le sostenían su cadera comienza a meterse por dentro de su camisa, Fred reacciona ante esto con un gemido, siente que un pecho suyo es acariciado, este sostiene el brazo que estaba tocando su pectoral, en un intento de detenerlo, sin éxito alguno.

Los dedos del ex militar comenzaron a jugar con el pezón del chico, aumentando su placer, la otra mano no se queda atrás, estando tan cerca de los pantalones de Fred, sin necesidad de desabrocharlos, puesto que le quedaban grandes y holgados, los baja de manera que su ropa interior estaría expuesta.

La palma de esa misma mano estaría siendo rozada contra el miembro del joven, intenta rodearlo lo más que puede, puesto que sus boxers aun lo cubrían y lo estimula, Fred hace una mueca y gime y jadea mas fuerte, su cara se sonrojaba y sus pupilas se dilataban al sentir esa sensación de cosquilleo, intenta librarse y comienza a forcejear su cuerpo, pero los brazos del mayor eran mucho mas fuertes que el.

-"Si, se esta endureciendo como debería de ser." - Murmura el señor.

-"Déjeme ir, necesito ir a la universidad." - Dijo Fred con dificultad al no poder evitar gemir.

-"¡Vamos Fred! Se supone que entras a las 12:30, apenas son las 10 de la mañana. ¿Y ya quieres irte? Ademas creo que debería recordarte que si no haces caso, quien sabe lo que le pasará a mi madre. La quieres mucho ¿No es así? Por tanto, mas te vale ser obediente. ¿Entendido?" - Amenaza el tipo.

El joven se queda inmóvil por breves segundos, lo piensa nuevamente, voltea su rostro aun lado y de nueva cuenta se rinde, se da cuenta definitivamente que no hay escapatoria alguna. No había nada mas por hacer.

-"Esta bien, solo sigue."

El hombre suelta una perversa risa y continua con lo que estaba.

Las manos siguen con su trabajo, una jugueteando uno de los pezones y el otro su miembro, breves momentos después, las dos partes del cuerpo ya mencionadas quedaron rígidos y tibios por tanta estimulación. La mano en donde estaba la entrepierna, lo saca de la ropa interior. Estaba erecto, incluso se había lubricado naturalmente.

El chico estaba siendo masturbado por su padrastro, a este le excitaba estimularlo, escuchar sus gemidos, el hecho de estarlo violando o haciendo algo en contra de su voluntad, le causaba un profundo, oscuro y enfermo placer, mientras que el otro, solo podía dejarse llevar si no quería enfrentar las consecuencias, suda, gime, jadea, siente placer, pero simplemente no quiere hacer esas cosas, le hacían sentir sucio.

Tanto le excitaba que su miembro también se pone tieso, deja el pezón en paz, Fred voltea y ve que el señor se estaba bajando el cierre, para luego sacar su pene y prepararse para penetrarlo, el joven sin esperanzas ya no se opone, solo se prepara para hacer al menos el intento de contenerse y no gemir tan fuerte.

Lo penetra y lo viola otra vez, la misma historia se repite, bueno casi.

En esta ocasión, Fred se apoya en la orillas laterales de la cama, en donde estaba guardando sus cosas hace unos momentos, la mano regresó al pezón y siguió estimulándolo al igual que su pene.

Pasa lo mismo, su miembro sale, entra, vuelve a salir y entre otra vez, el joven, ya no gemía por la penetración, si no porque esta vez su miembro estaba siendo estimulado hasta que el padrastro estaba apunto de correrse, el chico rubio se siente extraño, un cosquilleo que se aproximaba en su parte baja, uno que no había sentido antes, en las ocasiones anteriores, nunca se a corrido, puesto que no había sido estimulado hasta tal punto, en pocas palabras, estaba apunto de venirse también.

-"...C-Creo que me vengo..." - Dice el chico entre gemidos.

-"Córrete conmigo." - Responde con una perversa sonrisa.

Este aumenta su velocidad en su penetración y en el movimiento de sus manos, el momento llega, el joven hace una mueca y lanza un gemido prolongado, el señor lanza un gruñido de placer junto con el. Los dos se habían corrido, casi al mismo tiempo, fue tanto trabajo, que el chico que se echó a la cama, respira y exhala, intentando descansar para recuperar su cuerpo y el aliento. No emite palabra alguna, esta vez ni lloró.

Había perdido toda libertad, inocencia e incluso la sensibilidad. El padrastro no hace mejor cosa que subirse el cierre e irse de la habitación, como siempre, para ir a su trabajo. Su rostro estaba mas que triste, desesperanzado hasta un poco indiferente. Se para con la misma dificultad después de aparentemente haberse recuperado, va al baño para darse una pequeña ducha de cuerpo, no quería ir a la universidad con el cuerpo y ropa con restos y olor a semen.

Termina de preparar sus cosas y se va a la universidad, hace apenas unos meses, este siempre iba con ganas, lleno de felicidad y energía, ahora todo eso había pasado a un simple rostro indiferente e inexpresivo, muy diferente a como lo hacia antes.

Los planes del equipo habían sido planeados por ellos, cuando Fred no estaba, puesto que sabían que el no estaría dispuesto a confesar que su padrastro lo viola.

Gogo no podía esperar a atrapar a ese enfermo hombre.


	6. Cuando la justicia aparece

Ahora regresamos con el equipo, ya tenían planeado como atraparlo, solo tenían que esperar a que pasara la noche, que Fred llegara al laboratorio, ver cuando se vaya y así poder atacar. Pero en esa ocasión ellos no estarían en ese lugar, de hecho estarian escondidos con un aparato que Hiro había creado que los podía hacer invisibles. Para que su amigo no vieran que tenían sus trajes de héroes.

El chico rubio abre la puerta del aula, no hay nadie, esta oscuro y vacío. Este solo cierra la puerta, le llama a su padrastro para que lo vaya a buscar, sus amigos pueden escuchar la llamada perfectamente.

-"¿Acaso quieres más?" - Le atiende la llamada el ex militar.

-"...Solo quiero que vengas por mí...ya no quiero estar aquí...mis amigos no llegaron asi que puedes pasar por mí de una vez..."

-"Tu madre se fue a la Isla Familiar, así que cuando lleguemos ya sabes que hacer. ¿Verdad?"

"...Sí..." - Responde de forma fría y bastante neutral.

El equipo se mantiene callado, pasan unos minutos y un coche grande y negro aparece, Fred se sube y se va con su padrastro a su mansión, el equipo lo sigue cargados de Baymax, quien vuela por detrás de la camioneta, pero no podan estar tan cerca puesto que el joven y su padrastro sabrían que los estaban persiguiendo. Pero de repente, Hiro hace que su robot valla mas rápido y así estar en casa de Fred antes de que el y el otro llegaran.

-"¡Baymax, dirigenos a casa de Fred lo mas rápido que puedas!"

-"Activando velocidad a 180 km/h, a la mansión de Fred, creo deberían sostenerse si no quieren caerse." - Dice el robot con su típica voz neutra.

El grupo literalmente sale disparado, al principio se asustan y se agarran de Baymax lo mas fuerte que pueden, afortunadamente, nadie logró caerse ni hacerse daño, aunque a Wasabi casi le da el infarto. Pero bueno, llegan a su casa, se esconden lo mejor que pueden para que cuando llegue, puedan atacar.

Gogo estaba mas que lista para poner el plan en acción, lo único que quería era poner sus manos en el cuello de ese enfermo hombre, los demás solamente querían detenerlo, pero no lastimarlo, la chica de pelo corto no tendría piedad alguna. Iba a acabar con el.

-"¿Porque ese hombre abusaría de Fred de esa manera?" - Pregunta Hiro.

-"¡Exacto! Fred no le ha hecho nada malo a el y si lo hubiera hecho, ese tipo no tiene derecho a castigarlo de esa manera." - Aporta Honey Lemon.

-"¿Que acaso su madre no se ha dado cuenta?" - Pregunta Wasabi.

-"¡DAHH! Siempre esta de viaje en la Isla Familiar." - Responde Hiro.

-"...Ah...Es cierto."

-"La razón por la que ese señor le hace todo eso a Fred...¡Es porque es un enfermo!" - Exclama Gogo. - "Lo suficiente como para estar satisfaciendo sus deseos en él, yo lo vi con mis ojos, vi como el se quejaba y lloraba, y ahora, ya ni puede estar tranquilo porque lo ha estado amenazando con hacerle algo a su madre, ha perdido toda tranquilidad...incluso su misma libertad...¡Mientras que el otro no tiene que preocuparse de nada! Solo lo viola y lo deja asi nada más...Yo me encargo de él."

-"¡No dejaremos que le hagas daño a ese señor. ¡Somos héroes! ¡Y nunca lastimamos a nadie!" - Dice Hiro.

-"¡¿Enserio dices eso después de lo que les he contado?! ¡El mismo está siendo lastimado por ese tipo!"

-"¡Los héroes hacemos justicia y nunca usamos nuestras habilidades para la venganza!" - Wasabi se pone recto pero al mismo tiempo nervioso.

-"Wasabi tiene razón. ¿Crees que haciendo daño al padrastro de Fred solucionarás algo?"

-"¡Pues ya sea venganza o justicia, el lo va a pagar!" - Grita Gogo. - "¡Tal vez no solucione nada, pero ese asqueroso no se saldrá con la suya! ¡Lo que le voy a hacer no tiene nada en comparación a lo que el le ha hecho a Fred!

-"Creo que Fred ya está llegando." - Dice Baymax.

Todos los del equipo se callan para no ser escuchados, el padrastro y el joven salen del coche, este ultimo teniendo un rostro inexpresivo, mientras que el mayor lo tenia agarrado de la nuca mientras caminaban, cuando llegan a la puerta, Fred siente que el ex militar lo está apretando mucho por detrás.

-"Me lastimas." - Se queja Fred poniendo su mano en la otra que estaba en la nuca para que la quitara.

-"¡A mi no me reclamas!" - Contesta apretándolo más y más, el chico casi grita por el dolor.

-"Por favor, para esto. No quiero que le pase algo a mi madre, pero no quiero ser parte más de esto." - Dice intentando liberarse de las manos que estaban en su nuca.

-"No depende de ti. Si sigues negándote, esta vez algo le podrá pasar a ella e incluso a ti. ¿Entendido?"

Gogo no soporta ver eso, quiere atacarlo.

-"Ya voy por el." - Murmura pero el equipo es capaz de oírla.

-"¡No! ¡No queremos lastimarlo!"

-"¡Pero yo sí! - Grita la pelinegra y sale en acción antes de que la retengan.

El padrastro ve hacia arriba y ve que una forma femenina se abalanza sobre él, los dos caen, el grupo no sale aun del arbusto, Fred se queda inmovil y en shock. Mientras el hombre estaba tirado en la hierba, Gogo estaba encima de el, intentando golpearlo, pero ella solo ataca por atacar, por tanta rabia que tenía, el tipo es capaz de golpearla en el abdomen y dejarla aun lado, ella queda adolorida, pero no se rinde.

El ex militar va por su hijastro, este tiene una expresión de miedo profundo.

-"¡¿Tu les dijiste verdad?! - Lo agarra del hombro.

-"¡Yo no dije nada!"

Gogo puede ver que el señor estaba apunto de pegarle a su amigo, ella toma una reacción rápida, se levanta del piso rápidamente, todo paso como si fuera en cámara lenta para los presentes, antes de que Fred recibiera el golpe, el padrastro es golpeado salvajemente con un puñetazo en la zona lateral de la cara por la chica de pelo corto y teñido. Cae al suelo e inmediatamente se acerca rápidamente, la chica le reprende una patada en la cara del sujeto, a este le sangra la nariz.

-"¡Maldito!¡Cobarde!¡Asqueroso!¡Sin corazón!" - Gritaba la chica llena de rabia mientras le propinaba patadas y varios puñetazos en la cara. - "¿¡Como pudiste aprovecharte de él!?

Fred no se mueve, sigue paralizado.

-"¡Gogo detente!" - Grita todo el equipo mientras salen del arbusto donde se escondían.

Ella seguía con sus golpes, quería prácticamente matar a ese hombre quien le había hecho la vida de Fred un infierno. El equipo la retiene, ella forcejea por librarse y poder golpear a ese tipo otra vez.

-"¿Acaso crees poder detenerme, maldita perra?" - Exclama el ex militar. - "¡Fred siempre se me entregaba a mí, porque le gusta como lo castigo!"

-"¡Cállate! ¡Voy a romperte esa boca a golpes!" - Grita Gogo llena de rabia, enojo e indignación.

-"¡A el nunca le ha gustado lo que le hacías! ¡Porque tu mismo lo violabas!" - Dice Honey Lemon.

-"¡Incluso fuiste capaz de obligarlo a hacer esas cosas en publico!" - Aporta Hiro. - "¡Eso es lo que haría un enfermo como usted!"

El chico de la gorra de lana, sigue sin moverse, pero comienza a sentir presión, empieza a temblar y a sentirse nervioso. No sabe que hacer, no lo soporta más y se pone a llorar, se cubre media cara con sus manos y se desploma en el piso. El chico de pelo negro y la rubia se acercan a él. Intentan agarrarle el hombro, pero este se aleja y se arrincona cerca de la puerta, no quería que nadie lo tocara, se le veía temblar, con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos y su rostro daba a entender lo asustado que estaba.

-"¡Yo no quería hacer esas cosas!...yo solo quería...o mas bien pensaba que seriamos buenos amigos...Yo no le he hecho nada...Y usted abusaba de mí cuando usted mismo lo quería..." - Murmura Fred con sus piernas pegadas a su pecho y apoyando su cabeza en sus rodillas sin parar de llorar o sollozar.

Sus amigos ven esto, no son capaces de soportar ver a su amigo, quien siempre esta feliz, sumergido en la desesperanza y tristeza total. Gogo, quien estaba sostenida por Wasabi, se calma un poco, el hombre de raza negra y pelo rizado la suelta, pero esta vez no ataca al otro hombre, solamente se acerca a el y lo agarra de la blusa.

-"Tu no te vas de aquí. ¡Wasabi, llama a la policía y que vengan rápido!"

El ex militar de por si estaba atontado por los golpes y se quedo en el suelo, Honey Lemon le pone una de sus burbujas y le hace una especie de grillete en su mano izquierda, impidiendo así su escape.

-"¡No! ¡No la llamen! ¡Si lo hacen algo le pasara a mi mamá." - Dice sin evitar romper en llanto.

-"Tranquilo Fred, ya estamos aquí, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, tu madre no pasará por ningún daño, lo prometemos." - Dice Hiro tocando el hombro de su amigo.

-"Estamos aqui para protegerte, querido Fred." - Dice Baymax mientras le toca el hombro también, con su voz tan simpática y robótica.

Wasabi se acerca con él y acompaña a Honey y a Hiro para calmarlo, puesto que aun seguia sin poder contener sus ansias de llorar. Incluso aun temblaba del miedo. Gogo se queda vigilando al padrastro de Fred con una cara de rabia y odio total, dispuesta a casi matarlo si este intentaba escaparse y salirse con la suya.

Pasan los minutos y llega la policía al lugar, cuando los oficiales salen, ven al tipo tirado en el suelo, reconocieron su cara de inmediato, como la sangre que tenia ya que había secado, no sospecharon que lo habían golpeado.

-"¡El es oficiales! ¡A el es al que tiene que llevarse! - Dice Gogo en tono muy serio a los policías.

-"Si, no se preocupe, ya sabemos quien es él."

Los señores de traje azul, con bates y gorra, agarran al tipo, Honey le quita lo que tenia en señor en su muñeca, le ponen las esposas y lo meten al coche.

-"¿Hubieron victimas?" - Pregunta uno de los oficiales.

-"Sí, él." - La pelinegra señala a su amigo, este se asusta y se arrincona más.

-"Tranquilo muchacho, tendrán que venir con nosotros para saber que ha pasado." - Dice el señor mientras ayuda a levantar al chico rubio y gorro de lana.

El equipo acepta ir con el oficial. Pero de repente un coche se acerca, una mujer sale de ahí, era la madre de Fred, se espanta al ver a los policías y que uno de ellos estaba sosteniendo a su hijo, sale corriendo del coche hacia el.

-"¡Oficiales! ¿Se van a llevar a mi hijo?" - Pregunta la señora preocupada.

-" Así es, pero no para arrestarlo, sino a darnos su testigo de que ha pasado."

-"¡Hijo! ¿Que ha pasado?"

Su hijo se queda callado, solo niega ligeramente con su cabeza mientras temblaba.

-"Señora, mejor vallamos a la estación de policía para ver que ocurre, es una larga historia."

-"¡Ok, pero no quiero que me separen de mi hijo!"

-"Tranquila señora, su hijo va a estar bien, acompáñenos."

Todos los del equipo y la mujer suben a uno de los carros de policía, yendo a la estación.

Cuando llegan, ponen a Fred y a su padrastro en confesionarios diferentes, la señora Lee y el equipo pueden oir las dos conversaciones entre ambos, en la del ex militar fue así:

-"¿Quien es chico rubio que estaba temblando?" - Pregunta el oficial.

-"Mi hijastro."

-"¿Usted le ha hecho algo?

-"No lo se...Tal vez."

-"No hay tiempo para juegos. Ya lo conocemos ¿Qué le ha hecho al joven?"

-"Pues simple...Lo volví mi esclavo, fue tan imbécil que a los primeros días me agarró confianza y pues...Tuve que aprovechar ¿No lo cree? Digo, es muy atractivo para mi parecer, recuerdo la primera vez que lo violé, tantos gemidos que daba, no entiendo porque no lo disfrutaba, pero después, se empezó a entregarse a mí y pues yo le daba su castigo." - Dice el enfermo hombre sin pena alguna.

La señora Lee no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su propia pareja diciendo esas cosas.

-"¡Lo hemos estado buscando por mucho tiempo!"

-"Uff, no saben a cuantos chicos violé y maté en ese tiempo." - Dice con orgullo.

-"¿Sabes que iras a la cárcel por eso?"

-"Sí, pero al menos puedo morir feliz, la inocencia de esos jóvenes ya no existe." - Dice entre risas malvadas.

-"¡Suficiente!" - El policía azota la mesa. - "¡Llevenselo!"

Dos hombres sacan al tipo poniéndole las esposas otra vez y reteniéndolo cerca de donde estaba su pareja y el resto del equipo.

Ahora en el confesionario de Fred.

-"Tranquilo muchacho, cuéntanos...¿Qué te ha hecho ese tipo?" - El joven sigue sin responder, seguía sollozando y temblando. - "Dinos sin miedo, nadie esta bajo peligro."

-"Ese tipo, ha estado abusando de mí, las veces que quería, yo lo único que quería era convivir sanamente y sanar la cicatriz que tenia desde la muerte de mi padre, al menos una vez por día me violaba, de hecho, fue capaz de incluso grabarme mientras me hacia esas cosas, pero juro que yo no quería hacer eso, el me amenazaba con hacerle algo a mi mamá, así por eso accedía a tener relaciones con él."

-"Sí, de hecho encontramos en él una cámara, suponemos que ahí te grababa, pero no te preocupes, vamos a confiscarla."

-"Está bien."

-"¿Te ha lastimado en los actos sexuales?"

-"Sí, aveces me vendaba los ojos, me amarraba a la cama y me azotaba con no se si era un cinturón o un látigo, no se...pero sí logró dejarme marcas."

-"¿Podemos verlas?"

Fred asiente con la cabeza, se para de la silla, se alza un poco la camisa y vemos como 3 marcas de latigazos en su abdomen, se voltea y vemos su espalda con al menos 6 marcas, se baja su blusa y luego se alza la manga, mostrando su antebrazo con moretones y rasguños.

-"O cuando caminábamos, me agarraba de la nuca."

-"Déjame ver tu nuca." - El joven se acerca, el oficial le mueve su cabezo con cuidado y se ven marcas por detrás de su cuello. El chico se vuelve a sentar.

Su progenitora y los demás estaban impactados por lo que le había hecho a Fred, su madre estaba de no creérsela, Gogo no paraba de ver al tipo con la misma cara de odio y rabia que lo había visto antes, mientras que el otro se veía que no se arrepentía de nada.

-"¿Tienes heridas en tus zonas genitales?"

-"...No...Pero cuando terminaba, me duele en...ya sabe donde..."

-"¿Te sigue doliendo?"

-"...Pues ahora parece que no..."

-"Te recomendamos que vayas al hospital a que te revisen en esa zona para ver si no hay algún desangrado o una infección, hazlo lo antes que puedas para que no pase a mayores."

-"Sí oficial."

-"Puede salir."

-"Gracias."

Fred sale del interrogatorio, su madre estaba apunto de romper en llanto, al igual que su hijo.

-"Mamá...ese tipo me obligó...No quiero que pienses que soy un sucio...Solo accedía a hacerlo con él, pero era porque me decía que te podía hacer algo."

-"Oh dios mio, Fred." - La señora abraza a su hijo. - "¿Como voy a pensar eso de ti?"

Pero la mujer voltea hacia el hombre y se acerca él.

-"¡¿Como es posible?! ¡En mi propia casa! " - Exclama ante al hombre.

-"¿Qué quieres que te diga? Si abusarlo era increíble." - Dice el ex militar con todo el orgullo y seguridad del mundo.

La señora le propina una cachetada al enfermo hombre.

-"Ahora te pudrirás en la cárcel, maldito infeliz. ¡Llevenselo!" - Ordena la mujer llena de rabia y los oficiales se lo llevan.

Los del equipo estaban sin palabra alguna.

-"Ese señor ya no te hará más daño." - Fred abraza a su madre.

-"Quiero irme a casa." - Dice el joven mientras se desahoga en el hombro de su progenitora.

Los demás se conmueven con la escena, en sus mentes decían "Misión cumplida". Pero Gogo aun no estaba satisfecha, sabia que una cadena perpetua no era un buen castigo a todo lo que el le había hecho.

-"Sí, hijo, vamos a casa." - Su madre le devuelve el abrazo.

En ese momento, ya no había tristeza en la cara de Fred, ahora se le había dibujado una sonrisa, de tranquilidad y alivio, la pesadilla se había terminado.

La familia se van a su hogar, aunque se tuvieron que ir caminando, pero afortunadamente no estaba tan lejos de la estación. El equipo se despide de ellos antes de irse, los demás se regresan a sus casas gracias a Baymax, Honey, Wasabi y Hiro vuelven a su hogar ahora sin preocupación alguna, ya habían mandado a ese criminal a la cárcel, donde ahí estará por mucho tiempo.

Pero Gogo, aun sentía rencor por el tipo, pero decidió dejar eso aun lado e irse a dormir.

En la mansion de Fred, el es acompañado por su madre a su habitación, esta lo acobija y le da un beso en la frente.

-"Buenas noches, mañana iremos a que te revisen para ver si no tienes algo, te quiero mucho."

-"Yo tambien, gracias, madre."

-"De nada, hijo mio." - Le da un segundo beso en la frente.

La mujer se va y se va a su habitación, mientras que Fred, acostado en su cama, se acomoda y poco a poco cierra sus ojos, no sin antes dibujar una pequeña sonrisa, al saber que todo había acabado. La tranquilidad había regresado.


	7. Epílogo

Ese enfermo hombre estará en la cárcel por mucho tiempo, ahora, después de Fred fuera atendido por un doctor, para ser mas específicos un ginecólogo para revisar su zonas genitales, afortunadamente, al final resultó no haber ni heridas ni infecciones. Su madre y su hijo sintieron el alivio que hace mucho no habían sentido. Ahora la señora Lee podrá comunicarse mas que con descendiente, ya que no estará yendo a la Isla Familiar a cada rato como hace algunos meses atrás.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, Fred pudo recuperarse poco a poco, pero al final decidió dejar eso en el pasado y vivir lo que es el presente, sus amigos ahora pueden estar felices ahora que su amigo lector de cómics vuelve a ser feliz de nuevo. Pero Gogo aun sigue enojada, se le ha visto normal, pero un poco menos habladora.

Una noche, cuando ella regresaba a su casa, estaba apunto de irse abordo de su motocicleta.

-"¡Espera Gogo!" - Escucha una voz, la reconoce de inmediato.

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"Bueno...Ehmm...¿Cómo fue que se enteraron sobre lo que me pasaba?...Es una duda, no es que me moleste, al contrario...bueno...tú sabes.." - Dice Fred entre cortada al vez el rostro inexpresivo de la chica.

-"La vez que te violó en las duchas, te seguí hasta ahí y vi lo que te hacia ese tipo...Créeme...no fue una buena experiencia."

-"Ah, bueno...Lo siento por haber que lo hayas visto todo eso..."

-"No te disculpes, no es tu culpa...Pero estoy ahora agradecida que ahora estas a salvo."

-"¿Tú crees?"

-"Sí, pero te digo una cosa...El castigo que recibió ese hombre no es suficiente para recompensar lo que te hizo."

-"Ya se, aunque de hecho le diste una buena golpiza."

-"Créeme, quería golpearlo más, pero bueno...¿Qué más se le puede hacer?...Ademas...¿Qué pasó al final cuando te revisaron?"

-"Pues no me detectaron nada, ninguna herida o infección, me dieron más detalles pero no quiero asquearte, ya sabes, como te lo explican y todo eso..." - Dice Fred dando una pequeña risa al final.

-"Sí, gracias por no decirlo."

-"Pero, te veo más callada que antes."

-"Pues...No voy a decir que todos los hombre son iguales...porque eso sería bastante erróneo...pero muchos de los que he conocido...algo..."

-"...¿Porque?...¿Qué ha pasado?..."

-"No se si contártelo, si te explico creo que voy aburrirte."

-"No te preocupes, dime que ha pasado."

-"Mira...Mi madre, mi padre y yo, eramos una familia normal, pero de repente veían que discutían muy fuerte, en esos momentos era muy pequeña y lenta, por tanto no comprendía lo que pasaba, hasta que un día, vi a mi padre con otra mujer, que no era ningún familiar nuestro o de él, aquello me dolió y al final mi padre, nos abandonó."

-"Vaya, sí debe de ser horrible cuando tus padres se divorcian...supongo..."

-"¿Sabes que se siente ver a tus padres pelear y que tu padre le eche la culpa a tu madre, cuando ella nunca le había hecho nada? - Fred niega con la cabeza. - "Los años pasan y fui creciendo, en la primaria y secundaria se burlaban de mí por mi forma de vestir, de peinarme y mi actitud, cuando los que me molestaban eran las típicas niñas de color de rosa que reprobaban todos los exámenes."

-"¿Pues quienes se creían ellas? Y como tu dices, eran las que reprobaban, de seguro ahora no son nadie, en cambio tu lograste estar en una de las mejores universidades de San Fransokyo."

-"Lo se, pero, en la secundaria, conocí un chico, que me caía bien y aparentemente yo le caía bien también a él, pero al final solo me utilizó, en la fiesta de graduación me humilló enfrente de toda la escuela, dijo al micrófono que era lesbiana y que tenía herpes, mi madre intentó reclamarlo, pero dijo que si me vestía y comportaba de esa manera no debía existir, recuerdo perfectamente que ese tipo le dio una bofetada, le escupió en la cara a mi propia madre y la reprendió por haberme dejado nacer."

Fred no creía lo que escuchaba, Gogo lo decía con el mayor tono de seriedad, por tanto eso que le decía no se trataba de una broma.

-"¿Enserio hizo eso? ¡Que cruel! ¡No entiendo porque la gente le ha tenido un repudio a la gente que es diferente!"

-"Es que en esa época estaba de moda juzgar a la gente que era diferente diciéndoles los "Únicos y Diferentes por moda", yo no me visto así por moda, si no porque así siempre me he sentido cómoda. Osea, no me molestaban por ser diferente, si no porque creían que era diferente por moda."

-"Dios mio...Aveces la gente es muy cruel con los demás, pero créeme, esos de seguro cuando te vean como estas ahora, se te van a intentar acercar y pedir disculpas, porque a mi me ha pasado, cuando medio mundo se enteró de que vivía en una mansión, esa gente que me ignoraba de repente venia hacia mi pretendiendo ser "mis amigos", digo, ustedes no, pero si por ejemplo los del equipo de fútbol o las animadoras que estaban por ahí, por algo aveces pienso que la gente es muy hipócrita."

-"Lo se, eres el único a quien le he contado esta historia, porque...veo esa confianza en ti, de hecho me da miedo contarla puesto que siento que la gente me dirá que solo me hago la victima. Ademas de que eres de mente abierta y eres el tipo de persona que si sonríes, los demás también lo hacen, muchos te admiran por tu humildad y tu poco materialismo a pesar de tener mucho dinero."

-"Pues muchas gracias, Gogo." - Fred se sonroja. - "Y yo creo que eres grandiosa."

-"¿Porque lo dices? Solo soy...yo."

-"Pues, eres fuerte, valiente, temeraria y al menos valoras lo que tienes y los que te rodean."

-"Gracias, Fred. Me da mucho gusto verte feliz otra vez."

-"¿Enserio?"

-"Sí, yo, Honey, Hiro y Wasabi no soportábamos verte sumergido en esa pesadilla que vivías."

-"Pues, no se como recompensarte el hecho de que fueras realmente tú la que me hayas salvado. Los demás también ayudaron, pero tu fuiste quien alzó la voz y me liberaron esas ataduras que tenia."

"De nada, bueno, ya se hace tarde, me tengo que ir." - Dice Gogo mientras se va subiendo a su moto.

-"Adiós, Gogo, descansa."

-"Igualmente." - Responde la pelinegra antes de ponerse su casco e irse a su casa.

Fred volvió a la suya.

Ahora algo había despertado en Gogo, un sentimiento, no de amor, si no de gran cariño hacia su amigo rubio de gorra de lana, ella al tener malas experiencias con los hombres y la sociedad en si, no creía mucho en lo romántico, pero algún día, ella se daría cuenta que se puede olvidar lo de atrás y vivir lo que es el ahora, por algo admira tanto a su amigo Fred, quien, si bien este mismo tampoco se siente listo para una relación romántica y seria, ha sentido algo más por ella después de que lo salvó, de hecho, a el le gusta más que la gente se le declare a él primero a que él mismo se declare ante otra persona, por tanto, si algún día Gogo se le declarase, el aceptaría con todo el gusto del mundo. El la quiere y la acepta como es. Pero, esa es otra historia.

 **Fin...Por ahora.**


End file.
